The present disclosure relates to a position indicator.
Electronic writing devices have been known into which an operator can electronically input handwritten content. In such an electronic writing device, the operator writes a desired character string etc. on a writing surface of an object to be written on, using an electronic writing instrument, such as an electronic pen. While the writing is performed, writing signals are transmitted from the electronic writing instrument. The transmitted writing signals are received by a coil arranged on a back surface of the object to be written on. This operation generates writing data based on temporal changes of positional information corresponding to the writing operation on the writing surface. The generated writing data are stored as an electronic file. More specifically, the electronic pen functions as a position indicator which indicates, to a main body of the device, proximate positions of the electronic pen on the writing surface. The above-described electronic pen includes a core body portion, an urging spring, and a switch that detects a pressing force that is applied to the core body portion by the writing. The core body portion is urged by the urging spring toward a leading end side of the electronic pen.
The above-described switch may include a substrate and two coil springs to achieve durability and smooth operability of the electronic pen. The substrate has two plated contact points. One end portions of the coil springs are respectively attached to the contact points. When the operator presses the core body portion against the writing surface to write characters, etc., the core body portion moves and comes into contact with the other end portions of the respective coil springs. As a result, the switch is switched to an ON state. Hereinafter, the operation of pressing the core body portion against the writing surface will be referred to as a pen-down operation. On the other hand, when the operator stops writing characters, etc. and removes the core body portion from the writing surface, the core body portion is separated from the respective coil springs due to a reaction force of the urging spring. As a result, the switch is switched to an OFF state. Hereinafter, the operation of removing the core body portion from the writing surface will be referred to as a pen-up operation.